inside_outfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alegría
"¿Cuando ves a alguien te has preguntado: ¿Qué pasa dentro de su cabeza?... Pues yo lo sé, o al menos en la cabeza de Riley". - Alegría. Alegría es la protagonista principal de la película Inside Out. Ella es una de las cinco emociones dentro de la mente de Riley Andersen. Ella siempre se esfuerza por seguir siendo alegre, de ahí su nombre, y es la líder de las emociones de Riley. Descripción El objetivo de Alegría ha sido siempre asegurarse de que Riley se mantenga feliz. Ella es alegre, optimista y decidida a encontrar la diversión en cada situación. Alegría ve retos en la vida de Riley como oportunidades, y los momentos menos felices como el hipo en el camino de vuelta a algo grande. Mientras Riley es feliz, es porque lo es Alegría. Inside Out Cuando nace Riley, Alegría es la primera emoción en aparecer en su mente. Tal como se muestra, su nombre le fue dado después que los padres de Riley le dijeran a su hija que es su "pequeñita alegre". Alegría encuentra increíble este momento donde ella estaba sola con Riley. Sin embargo, a partir de tan sólo 33 segundos después de ella con Tristeza, aparecen otras emociones. Sin embargo, Alegría sigue siendo la principal emoción de Riley, ya que casi todos los recuerdos felices de Riley, incluidos los cinco Pensamientos Centrales que alimentan las Islas de la Personalidad. Es un tiempo compuesto por "día perfecto" para Alegría. Reconoce una función para cada una de las otras emociones, excepto Tristeza, que ella no lo encuentra, porque le hace ningún bien a Riley. Debido a esto, a menudo se distrae para alejar a Tristeza de los controles. Todo esto cambia cuando Riley cumple 11 años y su familia hace una mudanza a San Francisco. Alegría trata de mantener las cosas positivas, pero la nueva situación de Riley aparece menos emocionante. En esta situación no familiar, Alegría ve que las otras emociones de Riley de repente se vuelven más prominentes. Lo que es más, Tristeza gana la habilidad de convertir los recuerdos alegres en previamente tristes. Pensando que Tristeza es lo último que Riley necesita en estos tiempos difíciles, Alegría la mantiene lejos del Cuartel General, más que nunca, y le prohíbe tocar cualquier recuerdo. Las otras emociones comienzan a preguntarse si Alegría debe tomar aún la iniciativa, considerando que la situación de Riley es definitivamente negativa. Pero después de que la madre de Riley le da las gracias a Riley por ser feliz, Alegría aparece como la emoción razonable después de todo. Cuando Riley se va a dormir, Alegría se hace cargo de deber el sueño, pero para su consternación, Producciones de Ensueño hizo una pesadilla de todas las cosas negativas que ocurrieron hoy. A pesar de saber que no se debe desconectar el sueño, Alegría lo hace y toca un recuerdo feliz donde Riley está patinando con su familia. Al día siguiente es el primer día de Riley en su nueva escuela. Alegría le da a cada emoción un trabajo, a excepción de Tristeza , que se encarga de quedarse a un lado. Cuando se le preguntó Riley para presentarse a la clase, Alegría se toma las cosas a su cargo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo gozoso de Minnesota que Alegría recuerda, inesperadamente se vuelve triste, tocado por Tristeza . En la confusión que siguió, Tristeza toma los comandos, y Riley termina llorando, lo que crea un nuevo pensamiento de núcleo triste. Alegría, presa del pánico por el giro de los acontecimientos, impide que se utilice el Pensamiento Central. Ella activa el sistema de salida del pensamiento para disponerse de ella, Tristeza se opone a sí misma a la misma. Las cosas se descontrolan y todos los Pensamientos Centrales de Riley terminan accidentalmente aspirados fuera de la Sede, junto con Alegría y Tristeza. Alegría y Tristeza, pérdidas por completo, están alarmadas al ver que sin los Pensamientos Centrales, todas las Islas de Personalidad de Riley están desconectadas, y que en ausencia de Alegría, Riley no puede ser feliz. Alegría recoge los recuerdos centrales y se dirige a la Isla de las Bobadas con la esperanza de llegar al Cuartel a través de él. Sin embargo, la isla se derrumba y Alegría y Tristeza logran apenas escapar. Su única opción es adentrarse en el laberinto conocido como la Memoria a largo plazo que encontrar otra manera. Alegría recluta a Tristeza como su "mapa", como el conocimiento de esta última de los Manuales Mentales viene muy bien para navegar por el sitio. Sin embargo, la noche pasa y que todavía se pierden, hasta que llegan a conocer a Bing Bong , el amigo imaginario en el olvido de Riley. Bing Bong , más que feliz las ayuda, les propone que tomen el tren de pensamiento para ir directamente al Cuartel. Alegría encuentra de Bing Bong una manera más agradable que Tristeza y sigue su ejemplo. Sin embargo, la ignorancia infantil de Bing Bong las lleva al Pensamiento Abstracto, que resulta ser extremadamente peligroso. Después de este evento, Alegría entiende que no puede seguir Bing Bong con una confianza ciega y que el consejo de Tristeza es valioso. Alegría está encantada de visitar Imaginalandia en su camino, pero ella está disgustada por el recién formado Generador de Novios Imaginarios, y se sorprendió al ver que los aspectos más infantiles se están destruyendo. Bing Bong es más tan afectado cuando su propio cohete es lanzado al basurero mental. Alegría intenta animarlo actuando torpemente, pero en vano. Y luego Tristeza se acerca Bing Bong y le llega a expresar su tristeza. Alegría es molesta al principio, pero se siente confundida cuando Bing Bong es consolado como resultado. El trío finalmente llega al Tren del Pensamiento, sólo para descubrir que no se ejecuta durante la noche. Se dirigen a Producciones de Ensueños para tratar de despertar a Riley. Alegría intenta tomar la iniciativa, lo que sugiere que hagan a Riley feliz de despertarla, pero es sólo cuando Tristeza toma en el asesoramiento para asustar a su vez que lo logra, mediante la liberación del subconsciente peor temor de Riley, Jangles. Ahora que viajan en el tren, Alegría reconoce que Tristeza puede tener buenas ideas, y le da su palabras de aliento. Sin embargo, el Tren se destruye cuando la Isla de la Honestidad se desmorona. El otro camino de regreso al Cuartel General se presenta cuando un Recorda-Tubo grande es expuesto en la destrucción. Sin embargo, Alegría se da cuenta que Tristeza no puede entrar sin tocar los Pensamientos Centrales y convertirlos en tristes. Después de una vacilación, Alegría de repente toma la decisión de dejar Tristeza atrás, afirmando que "Riley tiene que ser feliz", y se cierra el tubo en sí misma. Pero la destrucción de la Isla de Familia rompe el tubo y Alegría cae al basurero, junto con Bing Bong. Con toda esperanza de escapar aparentemente perdida, Alegría se desespera mientras reflexiona sobre los recuerdos de infancia de desvanecimiento de Riley y los contrasta con el pensamiento de núcleo triste, viendo en ello el fracaso de sus esfuerzos para hacer a Riley feliz. Sin embargo, en su luto, Alegría se encuentra con un gozoso recuerdo que había recogido antes. Ella se da cuenta de que la memoria tiene un comienzo triste, y que esa tristeza fue lo que llevó a surgir después alegría. Alegría tiene la revelación de que Tristeza es la clave para la felicidad de Riley. Su determinación vigorizada, Alegría tiene la idea de usar el cohete de Bing Bong fuera del basurero. Sin embargo, Bing Bong y Alegría no logran conseguir lo suficientemente alto, no importa lo difícil que cantar. Bing Bong pide que lo intente de nuevo, y esta vez, salta, sacrificándose para que el cohete fuera más ligero. Alegría logra llegar a la superficie, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de lo que pasó. Ella ve a Bing Bong desvanecer y se entristece, pero acepta su derrota con resignación. Alegría encuentra Tristeza, quien huye, habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que es perjudicial para Riley. En toda urgencia, utiliza a los novios imaginarios de Imaginalandia, Alegría salta, coge a Tristeza en vuelo, y finalmente llegan al Cuartel General. Para sorpresa de los demás emociones, Alegría encomienda a Tristeza de hacer frente a Riley, que se ejecuta fuera de casa y fuera de control. Tristeza logra traer Riley a sus sentidos, y le llega a expresar sus sentimientos a sus padres, quienes la comodidad. Alegría se rinde y le da a Tristeza los pensamientos fundamentales de la infancia de Riley, que finalmente, deja que ellos se vuelvan a su vez tristes. A continuación, le ofrece a Tristeza el pensamiento de núcleo triste que creó anteriormente. En lugar de usarlo, Tristeza trae a Alegría a la consola, y crean un nuevo Pensamiento Central, tanto alegre y triste, recuperan a la Isla de la Familia en una forma más fuerte. Algún tiempo más tarde, cuando Riley cumple 12 años, Alegría permanece en su lugar como la emoción líder de Riley, pero los otros ahora todos tienen su propio lugar en la nueva consola actualizada. Las islas que fueron destruidas con anterioridad, habían sido en gran parte rehechas, y muchas otras, nuevas islas, se han materializado desde entonces también. Luego Alegría termina toda esta aventura en un partido de hockey. Riley había intentado durante y hecho, formar parte de la liga junior de hockey de San Francisco algún tiempo antes, y estaba compitiendo con el equipo contrario. Al final, Alegría pregunta "¿Qué podría pasar?", en alusión a una posible secuela. Riley's First Date? Alegría vuelve a corto junto con las otras emociones. Videojuegos Disney INFINITY 3.0 Alegría aparece en la tercera edición de Disney INFINITY como un personaje jugable. Sin embargo, Amy Poehler no repite el papel, como explica John Vignocchi su agente, dijo que estaba demasiada ocupada. Por lo tanto, Kate Higgins se hizo cargo de su parte para realizar la voz de Alegría en ese juego. Inside Out: Thought Memories Alegría aparece en el videojuego como uno de los personajes jugables, además de ser la primera emoción usable del juego. Su poder especial consiste en un rayo de luz que combina todos los recuerdos de colores. Disney Crossy Road (Inside Out) Alegría aparece en este nuevo videojuego como uno de los personajes jugables. Personalidad Alegría es alegre, bulliciosa, hiperactiva, exuberante, sobresaliente, y fuertemente optimista, también es de buen corazón, aunque ella suele ser un poco egoísta y testaruda frente a Tristeza (anteriormente), ya que no quiere que esta controle a Riley, porque piensa que Tristeza hace solo daño a Riley. La chispa más pequeña de positividad hace su explosión emocional. Ella siempre ve lo bueno en todo, lo cual, por otro lado, hace que ella sea algo ajena a la otra, por ejemplo, el aspecto triste de las cosas. Ella no es insensible a las emociones negativas; por ejemplo, la destrucción de las Islas de la personalidad de Riley trae dolor a ella; pero su naturaleza positiva la lleva a empujar rápidamente esos sentimientos a un lado, se abstenga de estar triste o enojada, y pensar en positivo en su lugar. Dado por el contrario, Tristeza se ve obligada a ver el aspecto negativo de las cosas, las dos tienen perspectivas completamente diferentes sobre los acontecimientos de la vida de Riley. Alegría ama Riley, y se siente un vínculo especial como la primera emoción que se materializó en su mente. Ella desea que Riley sería siempre feliz y considera que para que esto sea, Riley tiene que ser nada más que alegre. Ella se convirtió en una figura líder para las otras emociones, que miraban a ella, confiando en ella para saber qué necesita Riley. Al mismo tiempo, Alegría trató de enterrar abajo a Tristeza porque ella representaba exactamente lo contrario de ella. Ella trata de ser de apoyo a Tristeza, y nunca actúa como un matón hacia ella; pero en última instancia, Tristeza parece ser un caso perdido a Alegría. Ella no ve ninguna función útil a ella, y por lo tanto, intenta activamente para minimizar las acciones de Tristeza. Y cuando la empuja al borde, estaba lista para dejar a Tristeza atrás. Cuando Riley cumple 11 años y su vida comienza a cambiar, Alegría está aterrorizada de que las otras emociones se vuelven más prominentes, al ver que todo el trabajo que ha hecho es destruido; y cuando Riley termina formando un pensamiento de núcleo triste, que se le aparece como un signo de fracaso total. A lo largo de su viaje por la mente de Riley, Alegría llega a entender que crecer es inevitable, que para ser verdaderamente feliz, Riley necesita a todas sus emociones, y que ella estaba sosteniendo a Riley para volver al tratar de suprimirlos. Ella se da cuenta que ella tiene la intención de no trabajar en contra de Tristeza, pero en pareja con ella. Apariencia Al igual que todas las emociones, está basada en una figura, en este caso, una estrella. Alegría tiene la piel brillante de color ámbar claro, cabello azul cielo en un corte pixie y grandes ojos azul celestes. Ella lleva un vestido de verano brillante de color verde lima adornada con manchas azules a manera de flores y es la única emoción que no usa pantalones o zapatos. Ella está rodeada por un halo azul y emite una luz dorada brillante, más brillante que el de cualquiera de las otras emociones. Relaciones [[Tristeza|'Tristeza']] Al principio, Alegría no se llevaba bien con Tristeza. Ella mostraba tonos impulsivos y un poco antagónicos hacia Tristeza, lo que eso provocaba que la emoción azul estuviera deprimida y más aislada. Alegría demostraba y valoraba la función y el propósito de las demás emociones dentro de la mente de Riley, incluso de sí misma. Sin embargo, ella no sabía ni conocía cuál era la función y el propósito que tenía Tristeza en la vida de la niña, por lo que simplemente, la aislaba y le impedía que tocara los botones de la consola, ya que no le traía ningún placer a Riley. Lo que sólo decía acerca de Tristeza era simplemente con solo "es buena, muy buena, ella es genial". Después del primer día de estar en su nuevo hogar en San Francisco, Alegría trató de que las emociones estuvieran de acuerdo como en su vida pasada en Minnesota, cosa que ella sola no podía lograr hacer, pero cuando la madre de Riley le da las gracias a su hija de por ser "una niña feliz", todas las emociones negativas cambian de opinión y se ponen de acuerdo de que tienen que hacer todo lo posible para que Riley esté feliz. Al día siguiente, Alegría trata de mantener aislada a Tristeza otra vez, para evitar que ella la entristezca en su primer día socialmente. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen bien, y Alegría y Tristeza terminan siendo aspiradas junto con los Pensamientos Centrales fuera del Cuartel General. A lo largo de su viaje de regreso, Alegría comprende que Tristeza también puede tener una función positiva en la vida de Riley, y al final, ella y Tristeza comienzan a tener una buena relación de amistad entre sí, por lo que en el desenlace de la película, cuando Riley tiene 12 años, las dos ya son mejores amigas. Bing Bong Cuando Alegría conoció por primera vez a Bing Bong, fue cuando el estaba tomando algunos recuerdos. Desde ese momento, los dos comenzaron a tener una buena amistad, y Alegría encontraba de él una manera más agradable que en Tristeza. Su lazo de amistad con Bing Bong era más sutil y relativo que con el resto de las emociones. Algunas cosas que mostraban que ella mostraba más relación amistosa con el amigo imaginario (Bing Bong) son cuando quiso hacer que Riley lo siguiera recordando (cosa que no pudo lograr, debido a que este se desvaneció), cuando trató de animarlo al momento que perdió su cohete (algo que tampoco no pudo, pero Tristeza quiso ayudar), cuando ella y Tristeza fueron a rescatarlo y cuando le prometió que llevaría a Riley por él cuando este se lo pidió justo antes del momento de quedar en el olvido. Ella nunca olvidaría que gracias a su sacrificio para que ella y Tristeza salvaran a Riley y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Riley Desde que Alegría tomó el mando de su mente, comenzó a tener una fuerte relación con Riley. Ella estuvo al mando por 11 largos años de felicidad en su original hogar en Minnesota. Ella sentía un fuerte vínculo de amistad con Riley y también sentía un gran amor hacia la joven. Las otras cuatro emociones tomaban de vez en cuando el mando de la mente, pero "tomaban el asiento trasero" cuando Alegría reinaba en su vida. Si la gente siente amor hacia algo tan apreciado para ellos como una cosa valiosa, su pareja y/o amigos, no es nada común que una emoción como Alegría ame a una persona como Riley. Durante once años y hasta hoy, Alegría tiene una relación de amistad con Riley, aunque la pequeña no lo sabe, por lo que se puede decir que Alegría y Riley son mejores amigas, aunque estén en dos mundos distintos. Temor El está más relacionado con Alegría que con el resto de las demás emociones. El sabe que ella es lo más importante para la vida mental de Riley que cualquier otra cosa. Durante el primer día de Riley en San Francisco, al principio el también dudaba de sobre si tenían que ser felices con su nueva vida, pero luego termina aceptando. Su relación de amistad con Alegría es más fuerte y el siente lo mucho que ella es importante. Esto se demuestra cuando Alegría y Tristeza se perdieron en la mente de Riley, pues pensó en que mientras él y sus compañeros mantendrían todo en orden hasta que ella volviera. También cuando el se preocupó y quiso "que Alegría estuviera aquí". Aunque todavía no se sabe cómo es la relación de Alegría con Temor, sin duda ellos se llevan bien. Desagrado Las dos tienen una buena relación de amigas, sabiendo que ambas son importantes para Riley. Alegría confía en el buen juicio de Desagrado al elegir con quién relacionarse, qué ponerse y qué comer. Así mismo, Desagrado sabe que Alegría hace que Riley esté estable y siempre con actitud positiva. Desagrado en un principio no creía que su nueva vida en San Francisco sería tan buena como se imaginaba, pero después decide apoyar a Alegría para que Riley sea feliz. Cuando Alegría y Tristeza se pierden, Desagrado se preocupó de mantener las cosas bajo control siendo realista y recordando los consejos de Alegría, y cuando ella y Tristeza regresan al Cuartel General, Desagrado estaba emocionada y se las ingenia para que el par pudiera entrar y arreglaran las cosas. Cuando Riley cumple 12 años, Desagrado y Alegría todavía siguen siendo amigas. Furia Alegría sabe muy bien que Furia realmente se preocupa de que las cosas sean justas, así como él entiende la importancia de ella para la vida de Riley. Al llegar a San Francisco y pensar que no sería una vida increíble, Furia piensa que era mejor que las otras emociones se encargaran de la situación, pero al saber que la felicidad de Riley ayudaba a sus padres, él acepta que Alegría se haga cargo de las cosas y verlas positivamente. Cuando ella se pierde con Tristeza, Furia toma el control y actúa justo de la manera contraria a como lo haría Alegría, incluso llego a pensar que huyendo a Minnesotta Riley volvería a ser feliz. Al borde de la huida, Furia entra en razón y se arrepiente de su idea, asi que cuando ella y Tristeza vuelven se sintió aliviado al saber que ellas lo solucionarían todo. Él y Alegría siguen llevándose bien. Galería 18829060451 21e10b071f.jpg 4fe0c20e2ddb43f20d9fefa0c079f272.jpg Inside-Out-Joy Wallpaper-HD1.jpg Inside out ver11 xlg.jpg Alegría.jpg 9420997742505ae99d27ae9fa560c866.jpg 184216_cbf8209d86001018_b.jpg Pixar-inside-out-joy-sculpt2.jpg Pixar-inside-out-joy-sculpt.jpg 95fb37486df0ceecba0098feca0f3385.jpg Meet Amy Poehler as Joy in INSIDE OUT Inside-out-09-ALozano-2011-10-19-008.jpg insideout-posterposse-oil1.jpg tumblr_nr4fdwFZMT1tj3nbgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nr4fdwFZMT1tj3nbgo3_1280.jpg Making_of_Inside_Out_1_embed.jpg 194306_1_iocs_Joy2_125_per16_125_R2n.jpg cd10b492334797f44e321a5c89018cac.jpg b3d1bf86c2c7aa22aad2006518b75106.jpeg Inside-out-review-this-movie-could-change-the-way-you-think-541550.jpg JOY Render.png Joy.jpg Inside-Out-EW-Joy-Still.jpg What-is-going-on-inside-your-head-i-loved-joy-and-anger-479616.jpg Joy-Inside-Out.jpg Trivia * Alegría lideraba a las demás emociones al inicio de la película porque cuando se es niño todo gira entorno a esta emoción, pero al crecer va a haber aspectos más complejos de la vida como la pérdida, el desacuerdo, etc. Por eso es que al crecer Riley ella deja de guiarla y son las demás emociones las que toman protagonismo en la vida de la pequeña. Sin embargo, las primeras versiones incluyen a un personaje llamado Lógica como el líder de las emociones, pero esto se cambió. * La bella textura burbujeante y esponjosa del cuerpo de Alegría casi le cuesta a Pixar toda la película. Era demasiado difícil darle la apariencia de partículas brillantes de energía, pero al jefe de Pixar, John Lasseter, le fascinó esa textura y le ordenó a los animadores que hicieran lo mismo con todos los personajes sin importar el presupuesto y el tiempo. * Según Pete Docter, Alegría está basada en una estrella y en una chispa de luz. ** Eso se puede ver claro en la figura que tuvo en el Pensamiento Abstracto durante la cuarta etapa. * Es la segunda protagonista femenina de Pixar, (la primera es Mérida de la película Valiente). * Además, Alegría es la primer protagonista de Pixar que vive dentro de un ser humano. * Alegría es la séptima protagonista de Pixar que tiene los ojos azules, los anteriores son Flik de Bichos, Sulley de Monsters. Inc, Bob Parr de Los Increíbles, El Rayo McQueen de Cars, Carl Fredricksen de Up ''y Mérida de ''Valiente. * Alegría es el octavo personaje de Pixar en nacer y la primera que nace en la pantalla. * Su color principal es el amarillo porque Pete la concibió como un brillo de luz de ahí que sea el único personaje “brillante.” Esta es una de las mayores razones del por qué Alegría se viste como un hada y de que su figura está basada en una estrella. ** E incluso su cabello y ojos son de color azul. La primera razón es para reforzar la idea de que la alegría necesita a la tristeza en su vida, y la segunda es para evitar que fuera confundida con Campanita. * En su diseño final, originalmente su vestuario consistía en unos overoles azules (y eso se puede ver en las primeras versiones de la película en las escenas eliminadas y en el arte conceptual). Pero con el cambio de la versión y la historia, su vestuario pasó a ser un vestido de verano de color lima. ** Esto se debe a que el equipo buscó alejarse de los intereses «femeninos» estereotípicos, como el color rosado o los vestidos, aunque en la versión final se usan aquellos intereses. * Alegría fue el personaje más complejo para el que escribir, dado que ilustra un amplio rango de «sentimientos felices». E incluso los creadores tuvieron dificultades en conseguir el tono correcto para la película; de entre las cuales, los espectadores no podrían distraerse por su naturaleza. * Cuando Riley nació, ella dijo qué ella y Riley estuvieron solas por 33 segundos (Aunque en realidad estuvieron un minuto y un poco más). * Alegría tiene los mismos rasgos y facciones que los personajes de caricaturas japonesas. Esto se debe a tamaño de sus grandes ojos, color de cabello, estilo de nariz, figura alta y delgada, y en su perfil, algo común en los anime del género femenino. *Alegría es la conceptualización de la emoción de estar alegre o feliz. * Alegría se diferencia de las demás emociones por varias razones: ** Es la única emoción que no usa pantalones o zapatos. ** Ella es la única emoción que se ilumina. ** Es la única emoción que cuyo color de cabello y ojos no es lo mismo que el color de su piel. ** Es la única emoción que no tiene dientes de conejo y cuyos rasgos son más humanos. ** Es también la única emoción que tiene un nombre usado por humanos. *** Esto se debe a que, durante el desarrollo de la película, las emociones iban a tener nombres humanos, y Alegría es la única que conserva su nombre humano. * Alegría tiene la costumbre de hablar a sí misma, tal como se vió en la escena de la escuela. * Su isla favorita es la Isla de las Bobadas. * Alegría comparte similitudes con Anna de Frozen: ** Ambas son altamente optimistas. ** Ambas pueden ser enérgicas y fácilmente emocionadas. ** Ambas tienen un interés en la música y el baile. ** Ambas llevaban vestidos con flores sobre ellos. * Alegría también comparte similitudes con Woody de Toy Story: ** Ambos son los protagonistas de sus películas. ** Ambos lideran a un pequeño grupo de personajes. ** Ambos son altos y delgados. ** Ambos han sido el personaje más importante en la vida del niño/a con quienes viven. ** Ambos son optimistas, a veces celosos, responsables, dedicados, cuidadosos, inteligentes, amables, de buen carácter, un poco atrevidos, entusiastas, confiados y a veces torpes. ** Ambos tienen un comportamiento casi más como los de un ser humano. ** Ambos terminaron separados, junto con el deuteragonista, del niño con quienes viven. ** Ambos comprendieron finalmente la importancia del deuteragonista en la vida del niño/a. ** Ambos jamás renunciaron al niño/a con quienes vivieron. ** Ambos hacen a un lado sus diferencias junto con el deuteragonista y después se hacen mejores amigos. *** Hay otra similitud que los une pero es un poco diferente. Y es que Woody usa una insignia de sheriff con la forma de una estrella, mientras que Alegría está basada en una estrella. *** Un movimiento que Alegría hace hacía Tristeza, al decirle "¡Que suerte tienes!" es el mismo que hizo Woody en Toy Story 2. * A pesar de ser feliz y alegre, ella presentaba (anteriormente) una falta de respeto a Tristeza, porque ella no quiere que Riley esté triste, incluso cuando tiene que serlo, por lo que la convierte en el octavo protagonista de Disney/Pixar que estuvo al principio en desacuerdo con el deuteragonista de su largometraje. Ella es precedida por Woody con Buzz en Toy Story, Flik con la princesa Atta en Bichos, Marlin con Dory en Buscando a Nemo, el Rayo McQueen con Mate en Cars, Carl Fredricksen con Russell en Up, Mérida con su madre de Valiente y Mike con Sulley en Monsters University. * Ella y Tristeza son los primeros dos personajes principales de Pixar en ser un dúo de mejores amigas. Los dúos anteriores han sido dos personajes hombres y/o de géneros diferentes. *# Woody y Buzz de Toy Story. *# Flik y Atta de Bichos. *# Sulley y Mike de Monsters, Inc. *# Marlín y Dory de Buscando a Nemo. *# Rayo McQueen y Mate de Cars. *# Remy y Linguini de Ratatouille. *# WALL-E y EVA de WALL-E. *# Carl Fredricksen y Russell de Up. * La apariencia de Alegría se inspira en la famosa actriz Audrey Hepburn. ** La apariencia de Alegría también se inspira en Campanita de Peter Pan, porque ambas usan el mismo vestido verde, así como el hecho de que tanto brillan y también comparten el mismo peinado: moño trenzado. *** También se parece a Marge Simpson de Los Simpson, debido a que las dos tienen el cabello azul, piel amarillenta y visten un vestido verde claro. La única diferencia es que Alegría es más excitada. * Alegría nace de la luz pura - sin padres, sin crianza, ella sólo aparece, como todas las otras emociones hacen, aunque no fueran vistas antes de hacerlo. * Alegría emite cuatro ases de luz de colores distintos: azul, morada, blanca y dorada, a diferencia de las otras emociones, que emiten sólo una. Curiosamente, estos colores son usados como "los colores buenos" que visten algunos personajes en los Clásicos de Disney. * Existe una teoría en donde dice que Alegría y Tristeza son en realidad hermanas. Esto se puede decir en qué ella tiene los ojos y el cabello de color azul. Además, también se debe a que ella depende de Tristeza para poder existir. * Originalmente, Alegría iba a ser capaz de salir al mundo real, pero la idea fue descartada. *En el trailer, Alegría dice, "¡Abrazo de grupo!", una referencia a la frase inscrita en Ancla en la película Buscando a Nemo. * Su nombre varía dependiendo del país, al igual que el resto de las emociones: ** En países de habla inglesa su nombre es Joy. ** En Brasil es llamada Alegria. ** En Francia es llamada Joie. ** En Alemania es llamada Freude. ** En Italia es llamada Gioia. ** En Grecia es llamada Jara. ** En Corea del Sur es llamada Gui-Poom. ** En Japón es llamada Yorokobi. * En una posible segunda parte, posiblemente Alegría regresaría como el personaje principal, ya que ella tiene más lecciones que aprender de Tristeza. Categoría:Inside Out Categoría:Emociones Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Cuartel General Categoría:Personajes reformados